Harvest of Chivalry/Decadence/8th Harvest - Astral Tapestry
Astral Tapestry is the eighth episode of the Harvest of Chivalry's first season Decadence. This episode spells the end of the first arc of said season. Storyline IN PROGRESS 11:53, Monday, April 16th, 2018 AP: Grandecryst University Food Hall As usual, the five-person squad sat together within a single table. ... Except for Frisch. Where was he? "Someone saw my brother?" Heiz asked, looking around. "Frisch sure is late right now..." Sylvea said, wondering why. "I wonder what is up." "Maybe someone should check him?" Xiaki said. "On it!" Heiz said, texting his brother about is whereabouts. "Where are you Frisch?" A young blue-haired man went inside the food hall. Strangely enough, a girl with long sky-blue hair tied in pigtails was with him. "My brother?" Heiz said. "My sister?" Xiaki said in unison. They both looked at each other. "What are they doing together?" they asked at the same time. Again. "Huh?" Sylvea turned to check who they were referring to. It really was Frisch and Kralica. "Oh..." She apparently looked away. "They're right... What are they doing together? ... But I just can't continue feeling this way or I might hurt Frisch. Might as well ask him..." Xiaki noticed Sylvea. "What are they doing?" Frisch was looking for his comrades. Conveniently, he first took a glimpse of the familiar ethereal hair. Upon seeing such a view, he turned to Kralica. "Milady, let's meet them there." "OK." Kralica agreed. He led the way and looked at his comrades. "... Good noon, Sylvee. Everyone." Sylvea turned to Frisch and smiled. "Ah, Frisch! We've been waiting." "But who is this girl...? I can't help but feel bad around her..." "Hello... Sister." Xiaki said to Kralica. "Hello, fellow students." She smiled elegantly. Frisch read through her slightly curious expression when she looked at Kralica. "... Sylvee, this is Kralica, Xiaki's sister." "Oh, I see," Sylvea said. "Pardon my manners... It's nice to meet you." "It's nice to meet you too." "You really look like your sister." Heiz pointed that out. "We're twin sisters." Xiaki explained. "... Milady, please take a seat." Frisch pulled a seat from the other side of Sylvea's. The middle seat was for him while Kralica was the one he pulled. Kralica then took a seat. "Thank you! What a gentleman you have in your group!" Frisch sat between the two girls and kept quiet for a while. "Sylvee." "Y-Yes?" she said as she turned to him. "... Are you all right? You seem... down." "Ah, no, I-I'm okay! Thank you for your concern..." Sylvea blushed. "But can I talk to you alone... later?" she said while fidgeting. "There's something I want to ask you about..." "Sure. Later afternoon." "Oh, thank you!" Sylvea replied. Xiaki glared at her sister. Heiz noticed that. "Something's up, Xiaki?" "My sister is not like that." "How so?" "She has a princess complex... If you knew how my family is, you would understand..." "Hum... I see..." Frisch's perception did not let Xiaki's eyes slide away so safely. "Hm? Is something the matter, Miss Xiaki?" "Hum? No no! Don't worry!" Both sister glared at each other. It kinda looked like they were having a telepathic argument. Frisch's expression was... deadpan. "I can sense something off between you two... Milady, care to explain?" "No!" Both of them said, turning around to enjoy their food. "I sense something's off..." Heiz said, eating. Frisch sighed. "Even my brother does... Fine, you win." He stood up. "It's my treat." Sylvea hesitated out of concern. "Oh, no no, it's okay, Frisch. We have already eaten... Please, go treat yourself and Miss Kral-" Frisch looked at Sylvea's table. "... I am sorry for making you wait." He held Sylvea's right hand with his left. She blushed as she looked over to him. "B-But...!" Sylvea stuttered. "... You need to eat. You're frail like Miss Kralica," Frisch advised as he motioned Kralica to stand up by stretching forth his right hand. Kralica stood up and followed them to get food. When they stood up before the counter, waiting in a short line, Sylvea turned to Frisch. "I... I am sorry for worrying you, Frisch... I honestly did not want to lie about myself finishing my meal." He gently rubbed her head once with his right hand. "... No, it's all right. I do not need a reason to stop keeping you well." He moved his right hand to her left hand and held it. "... You said you wanted to hold my hand, right? As you wish..." Sylvea gleefully accepted it as her cheeks glowed red. "Thank you, Frisch." "... Most welcome." After a short moment, he then turned to Kralica. "So, what are you two eating?" "... Glazed apple strudels. You?" "Same." She smiled. Frisch nodded. "I know it's sudden... But what is it with your sister?" he asked. "I feel bad for Miss Xiaki..." "We never got to be in good terms with each other. Yesterday, was actually an exception." "... Since you are in the house of the Archon?" "Yes." "I see," Frisch understood. Heiz and Xiaki were having a similar conversation. "I see... So you two are actually... Not friendly to each other." Heiz said, Xiaki explained her situation with Kralica. "Yeah... She in terms of personality is like my father, I'm more like my mother." "What about Kalteina?" "She looked like my mother, but one day she just got that cold." "I see..." They went back with three plates of glazed apple strudels. "Would you like some, you two?" Frisch invited. "Oh, no, thanks!" Xiaki said. "... Ah well, suit yourself then." Frisch prayed together with the two girls. When they began eating, Sylvea was still thinking of what Kralica is to Frisch. "I can't stop thinking of Miss Kralica—who she is to Frisch... I know she is Xiaki's sister but how did they meet...? Here? I don't think so..." Kralica looked at Sylvea. "Something wrong, sweetheart?" "Ah, nothing..." Sylvea said. "Are you really sure?" Kralica asked. Sylvea blushed. "I-I..." "... Milady," Frisch uttered. It was a signal to stop asking her as she felt uncomfortable... Kralica nodded, realizing that she pushed a bit too much. "I'm sorry." 11:53, Monday, April 16th, 2018 AP: Grandecryst University Food Hall Category:Episodes Category:PW/S1: Decadence Category:Priscimitaria Category:Prismatic Warriors